The Little Queen Of Darkness
by rayray1
Summary: What if River escaped before she was caught again, and before simon rescued her? What if she fell in love, and mated with a dangerous and powerful man that was our favorite murderer Riddick, and became his Queen? Riddick king of necromongers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I was watching Firefly, and I fell in love with Rivers character. So I looked for a fanfiction on her, and came across a river, and Riddick crossover. I fell in love with the couple. The danger, but the passion in their relationship, and I didn't think there was enough of their stories so I decided to write one. I know I know it will probably end up as another unfinished story, but sometimes I cant get a story out of my head, and I just have to write. I'm sorry if it doesn't get completed. I get major writers block all of the time.

Summary: What if River escaped before she was caught again, and before simon rescued her? What if she fell in love, and mated with a dangerous and powerful man that was our favorite murderer Riddick, and became his Queen?

slash

kick

punch

slice

cut

clink

scream

gush

gargle

Riddick watched as the petite girl fought and killed a lot of his army. She was a site to be seen. He thought she looked like the Queen of darkness. He shifted in his seat to try to fix the strain he was getting in his pants. No woman has ever called to his beast like it is now. He felt the need to possess her, and make sure she never leaves him.

He watched as her long wavy brown hair swished around her face, however her hair was soaked in his army's blood.

" Vakko." Riddick motioned for his general to lean down.

" yes, my king?" Vakko asked while still in awe of the battle taking place. He is not stupid. He knows his king is interested in the petite girl down there.

" seal the doors." Riddick ordered. Vakko was about to head off, until his king stopped him.

" don't let her leave." Riddick growled. Vakko gulped.

" yes, my king as you wish." Vakko left to tell the control what their king has commanded. He was frightened of his king that was for sure, however their king is the best thing that has happened to them, and the soldiers and him will give their live up for him.

That is what surprised him when his king was staring at the girl that was destroying their people. She looked more of a beast than his king, and he knew she will be a force to be reckon with.

Riddick watched how her body moved so gracefully, like she was dancing.

He watched how her eyes widened when the door sealed shut. She looked like a raven trapped in a cage. He wanted to laugh, but he held his posture. He got up from his throne.

" silence." his voice was commanding. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up at their king, and got on one knee and bowed. The only one who didn't bow was that girl. All she did was glare at him.

" welcome little one too your knew home." His husky voice echoed around the room.

" she does not think this is her home."

" she does not like to think she has a home, because she doesn't." She said in a calm voice.

" well my little queen of darkness."

" you will just have to get use to it." Riddick teased.

" she was sent to eliminate the darkness." she calmly stated. Riddick figured the darkness meant him.

" I'll tell you what."

" if you can kill me."

" I will let you go free." He laughed.

" she does not understand."

" darkness will allow her to kill darkness." She tilted her head to the right with a confused expression.

" yes I will, "

" but I will not make it easy for you."

" do you understand." Riddick asked.

" affirmative."

" she understands." She said dropping her weapons to the floor.

" good now lerra will show you where you will be staying." Riddick said when Lerra popped out of the middle of nowhere.

" why does she got this irking suspicion that the darkness is keeping something from her?" her eyes fixated on him.

" I'm not." Riddick stated.

" darkness is lying to her."

" why?"

" why would he lie to her?"

" If there is nothing to hide."

" then tell the truth." she glared.

" what is your name, little Queen?" Riddick asked.

" it is irrelevant." she calmly stated.

" not to me."

" I would like to know who is going to kill me." Riddick smiles.

"she flows threw a valley of flowers."

" she can fall from the highest mountain."

" she follows the current,

and the most softest of melodies

" yet she can leave destruction in her wake."

" can you figure out who she is?" she asked in a riddle.

Okay flow means water.

Fall from a mountain I think means a water fall.

Current a current a river, That's it a river.

" is your name river?" He asked.

" correct."

" her name is river." She simply stated.

Riddick felt proud of himself for solving the riddle, and finding out her name. He felt like patting himself on the back, but he didn't.

" he will notice your feelings ."

" so don't fret over it." River said while staring at Lerra. Lerra was shocked at how could this girl know about her secret. Lerra took her eyes off of River so she could peak a glance at Foven. Foven was a low ranking soldier, but she has loved him ever since she saw him.

" I have no ideal what you are talking about." Lerra whispered.

" please come this way." Lerra gestured and bowed. River followed her.

Riddick heared everything his little Queen, and servant talked about with his extra sensitive ears. How would she know that. The only way she could have known if she could read minds. Him and his little Queen are going to have a little chat. Especially when she finds out which room Lerra is putting her. Speaking of that I better go before she finds away to escape.

" whose quarters is she in?" River asked with anger laced in her voice. When she turned around no one was there anymore.

" I'm sorry, but I was told to bring you straight here." Lerra said sealing the door closed.

She looked up and saw a vent. She took the cover off, and was about to climb in the vent.

" well that is an interesting way to escape." Riddick chuckled. River froze at what she was doing.

" how about you come back down here."

" so we can talk for awhile." Riddick stopped chuckling. He just stared at her. River calculated all the possibilities that could happen in her head. If it came to it she will just kill him, so she decided she would talk to him.

However her calculations never prepared her for what Riddick was about to do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope all of yall like my second chapter.

Little Queen Of Darkness

Chapter. 2

"come here and sit down." Riddick stated.

" I won't bite." He teased. Then he gave a big toothy grin.

" yet." He laughed at her suspicious face. Saying I don't trust you.

" She must warn the darkness."

" she is an underage minor."

" she is fifteen ."

" so you can not touch her."

" it is illegal." River said with a little bit smugness, but she sat down like a obedient girl.

" I never followed rules before."

" and trust me."

" I never obeyed them."

" when someone tells me to do something,"

" I do the exact opposite." Riddick smirked.

River tried to inch her self away from him, but he was having none of that. He pulled her back, but this time he made her straddle his legs. He leaned down, and sniffed her neck. She shivered. His tongue darted out, and licked her skin. She tasted exquisite . She moaned.

" what spell did the darkness put on her?"

" she never felt this way before."

" wh-wh- wha- what is the darkness doin..."

" oh my."

" that feels like magic." she panted out, and moaned. While Riddick was kissing, and sucking on her neck.

He grabbed her hips hard. His fingernails were digging in to her skin Hard enough that blood was coming out, but that made it even more exiting. He started thrusting his hips up. While she started grounding her self on him.

" Fuck." he gritted out.

He stood up. She was about to fall off his lap, but he caught her. She laced her arms around his strong muscled neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Where his bulge was straining to be released.

' don't worry big fella.'

' you can come out soon.'

' to play with our mate.' He told his cock in his head.

His beast was roaring to just take her already, don't wait anymore. She is ours. She belongs to us. Don't let her escape. Claim her. Mark her. Now!

" oh."

" yes." River moaned.

Riddick let go of her waist, and grabbed the hem of her dress, and lifted it from her bloody body. He threw in on the floor. He was pleased to find out she didn't wear that disgrace of undergarments, exempt for a pair of tight fitting panties, but they didn't last long. Especially when he ripped them off of her.

" ahh." She hissed, and dug her finger nails in his neck.

He threw her on the bed, and watch her bounce.

The bed was so large that it engulfed her.

Her blue eyes were full of lust. If he had to guess. He would say that she doesn't really know what she if feeling, probably.

He took off his shirt,and threw it to the ground. Next was his belt. Then his boots, and socks. Then he unzipped his pants, and let them slide down to the floor. He stepped out of them.

He looked up at her, and saw her eyes widened, and she was biting her lip. She looked between wanting to go no farther, and wanting to be ravished. Then what did he care. He would take her either way.

" Like what you see."

" my little Queen." He smirked when she averted her eyes.

He jumped on top of her, and started kissing her. He moved his dead down, and started sucking on her left breast. He listened to her mewling, and moaning. If he didn't hurry he would explode then and there.

He moved his hand down, and thrust a finger into her pussy. He was pleased to find out she was already soaking wet. It made it easier.

" mmmm." she moaned.

He added another finger. Then another. He was thrusting his fingers inside her. She was steadily mewling in pleasure.

It was like a rhythm in, out.

In, out.

In, out

Every time his finger slammed back in her breast would go up, and every time he pulled out. They would come back down. It was like his own personal show, but he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his finger out, and still back on top of her.

She was about to protest, but the protest died in her throat. When Riddick shoved his massive cock into her wet pussy. He didn't just shove. He slammed it into her hard, and fast. He didn't even give her time to adjust.

His beast finally came out to play, and he wasn't going back in for a long time.

" Fuck." thrust

" Fuck." smack

"Damn it baby." slam

" you are so fucking tight." squish

" and all mine." Riddick growled out.

" faster."

" please."

" she doesn't even know what she is saying anymore." River panted out.

" just don't stop."

" let the darkness engulf me." She moaned.

She was clawing his back. He had blood dripping from his back. What did he care. This was turning out to be the best sex he ever had.

" ugh."

" my little Queen."

" you are so perfect." He Grunted.

" She can not hear the darkness."

" The darkness has the darkness mind block."

" everything flows through the River."

" but darkness."

" how?" She wondered.

Why was she talking right now? When they are having sex. Riddick thought. Well now atleast he got his answer. She can read minds.

" Her stomach feels like their in swirls"

" what is wrong with me?" She questioned while she was moaning louder, and her panting came out as short ragged breaths.

Riddick took that cue to speed up, and go faster, and harder. They both came together. He bit down on her shoulder hard of enough it drew blood. That was the mark. When they finished Riddick rolled off of her, and rolled her on top of him.

She was sprawled out on top of him. With her head on his chest, and one of his arms around her waist, and another arm playing with her hair. Everything just felt so right. He defiantly was never going to allow her to leave him.

" Darkness her chest hurts." She whispered in a solf voice.

He pulled her up where he can see her chest. He saw a tattoo burning into her skin. It looked like an sideways eight. Then he felt his chest burning. He looked down an eight was burning itself on his skin.

" I'm guessing that is the mating mark." Riddick chuckled. She really was his mate, and they both claimed each other. He just wanted to put her on a pedestal and let everyone see that she belongs to him, and no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Queen Of Darkness **

**Chapter 3**

**Riddick awoke with a purr, because his little queen was drawing patterns on his chest. **

" **you know." **

" **my little queen" **

" **if you keep doing that." **

" **I will attack you." Riddick moaned. River hummed. **

" **she can feel." **

" **what darkness can feel." **

" **but she still can not hear darkness." **

" **because darkness still has darkness's brain blocked." **

" **from her." River said while scraping her nails on his chest. River never liked not hearing some one, and to not know what they are going to do next. **

" **would you like to hear." Riddick asked his little queen of darkness. **

" **affirmative." **

" **she would." All of a sudden images came flooding into her mind. **

**A baby hidden in a trash can. **

**Blood, and more blood. **

**Death, killing, and more blood. **

**A merc, a kid that was pretending to be a boy, but was actually a girl. Creatures of the night that I have seen before. A holy man, that was trying to find his way. A woman who was not who she seemed to be. Three suns, and an eclipse. The death of the woman who was not who she seemed to be. **

**Eight years of running from and killing mercs **

**Put in a prison where if you go outside the sun will burn you alive to save Jack( the girl that pretended to be a boy). Fought Jack. Helped Jack escape. **

**Couldn't save the holy man and his family. Met the snake woman( Vakko wife / I call her the snake woman because she is sneaky and greedy). Learned that he is the last of the furryn race. Watched Jack die. **

**Killed the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers race. Became king of the Necromanger race. Took over a lot of planets. **

**Watched a little girl kill, and injure his worriers. Made love to that same girl, and marked her as his. **

" **that is why humans call me a monster" **

" **are you afraid of me?" Riddick asked looking at his mate. **

" **She is not frightened of Darkness." **

" **she craves Darkness" **

" **the way darkness is" **

" **because she is a monster too." River hummed in her angelic voice. **

" **how are you a monster?" **

" **like me." Riddick chuckled. **

" **they poked, prodded, and took from her." River tried to explain to him. When she thinks about them her mind gets jumbled up. **

" **who?" Riddick hissed. He will kill anyone and everyone who touched his mate. **

" **two by two, hands of blue." she told him. **

**Two by two, hands of blue. What does that mean? Wait. There was these men that came in pairs. They always had blue latex gloves on. Is that who she is talking about? It has to be. **

" **affirmative." **

" **darkness is correct." River listened to everything he was thinking about. **

" **why?" **

" **did they do that to a little girl." Riddick asked his mate. **

" **she could hear things." **

"**she wasn't suppose to hear." **

" **see things." **

"**no one wanted to be seen." **

" **she could predict things." **

" **she could tell." **

" **what someone was going to do next." **

" **all she did was calculate." **

" **she was a genius." **

" **and they wanted her." **

" **all to themselves." River hummed. **

" **how did they find you." Riddick asked. **

" **they tricked her." **

" **they said she could dance." **

" **all she ever liked doing was dancing." **

" **they taught her the dance of death." **

" **but she didn't want to dance for them." **

" **so they made her." River explained with her her singing. **

**Riddick was getting pissed. How dare they touch, and do something like that to his mate. She was his and his alone. Even though he has to admit her dance was beautiful. **

" **she will dance for her darkness." River said. She was excited that he liked her dance. **

" **what they took from you." **

" **is that your sanity." Riddick joked. **

" **affirmative." **

" **they took her need to." **

" **talk correctly." **

" **and her need to tire." **

" **so she can dance for them." **

" **as much as they want her to." River hummed while looking at her darkness. **

**Riddick wanted to know what everything they did to her, and see everything they did to her, because he was sure if he ever got his hands on them. He would tear them limb to limb, and watched as their blood covered the ground. **

**Thinking of what he was going to do. He gave off a menacing chuckle. **

" **does darkness really." **

" **want to see what they did to her?" River asked. Riddick was about to say yes, but images came flowing into his mind, before he even said anything. **

**Needles. **

**Knifes **

**cutting on her. **

**Digging into her brain **

**fighting **

**blood **

**death **

**screaming **

**opening her up. **

**Taking things out of her **

**replacing and taking stuff out of her brain **

**training **

**killing **

**nothing safe. **

**Xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo ============= **

**Riddick picked her up, and held her against him tight. He transferred his emotions to her. Finally River had someone who understands her. She felt like she was safe for now. She kissed his chest. **

**All of a sudden she felt a spike of desire. **

**Riddick flipped her over, and started kissing her chest. When he got to his mark where her heart is. He licked all over it. **

"**mmm." River moaned. **

" **snake woman is coming." River said. Riddick was about to ask who that is, but before he could. A woman barged into his quarters. **

" **my king." The snake woman said. **

**Xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxoxo ====== ====== ===- **

**Ok that was chapter two. The reason River never showed Simon Tam ( her brother) what they did to her is, because Simon could never of handled the emotions and the feelings River had. While Riddick could. Simon would of tried even harder to fix her. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fan story only. I do not own the characters for Riddick, or firefly.

**Little Queen O Darkness **

**Chapter 4 **

" **my king." snake woman said. When she barged into her kings quarters unannounced. She saw her king on top of a young girl. Sucking on her nipple, and fingering her pussy. Her King didn't even look up when she came in. It looked like her King didn't even care if someone was in his presence. That he would still fuck someone. **

**She didn't like that someone was ignoring her presence. Even if he is their King. He shouldn't just ignore her like she wasn't important enough in his presence. She started cursing in her mind. Until a giggle interrupted her musings. **

" **snake woman wants Darkness to herself." **

" **but s he can't" **

" **because Darkness belongs to the River" **

" **snake woman can't have Darkness." **

" **The River will destroy anything in her path" **

" **that disrupts the flow of the River."River hummed dangerously. Riddick just smirked about River claiming him as hers. **

**He watched as his little Queen have this dangerous glint in her eyes. She looked beautiful that he wanted to fuck her right then and there in front of their audience. He didn't care who was watching. He watched as his little Queen smirked at him, and felt a wave of desire enter his mind to his lower regions. He shivered with desire. **

**She was issuing a challenge, and he was never one to back down from a challenge. He scooted an inch further up her body, and started biting on her neck.**

"**ahnn." River moaned in pleasure/pain . River felt a sudden jolt of anger from the snake woman , and smirked in her direction. **

" **my king!" snake woman screeched. Riddick ignored her, and kept on going with his ministrations. **

**Vaako saw his wife around the Kings chambers. He walked up to his wife, and was about to say something, until he noticed what his wife was shocked at. His King was fucking with the dangerous girl from earlier. **

" **lets go Dame." Vaako told his wife. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the two lovers. When they got to their room he let go of her.**

" **you should never enter the kings chamber unannounced ." Vaako told his wife. **

" **he had that whore in there." Dame said. He knew his King would not let Dame live if she kept this up, and if she did he would have to kill his own wife. **

"**that girl can kill us faster than we blink an eye." Vaako said. **

" **but I'm suppose to rule not her!" Dame screamed. **

**Vaako always knew his wife is power hungry. He just never knew to what extent. Truth be told he didn't want to rule, it was just too much to handle. He was more of a follower than an leader. King Riddick is better suited to rule than he is. Plus he doubt his wife could ever stand up for herself. She would probably hide behind someone, until she strikes. **

**Now the Kings lover would probably kill you before you could blink. She looked like someone that doesn't show weakness, nor hide behind someones back like his wife does. **

" **you should of killed the lord marshall when you had the chance." Dame raved on and on. For half the night he listened to her bitch about what she wanted, and thought she is going to rind up getting herself killed, and this time he won't help her. **

**Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxo **

" **why are you getting dressed?" Riddick asked his little Queen while he was propped up on the bed. **

" **someone is about to come in here with a warning." River said while throwing his pants at him. He was about to buckle them up when he heard someone talking threw the door. **

" **my King the alliance is asking permission to dock." some servant said, before Riddick knew it his little Queen was already out the room. He pushed the servant out of his way, and followed. Which was kinda hard ,because she was faster than he is, but he finally caught up to her in the command room. She turned around and faced him. **

" **if the Darkness helps the River flow freely" **

" **she shall not destroy the Darkness." River said. He figured she was asking for him to help her escape. He nod his head. She started pulling, and pushing levers, and buttons. **

" **hang on." She told everybody when she pushed the radio button. All of a sudden everyone on the ship felt like their breath has been knocked out of them, and they all was holding on to something for dear life. The only one who didn't look fazed was River even Riddick was showing a little emotion on his face. They stopped. **

" **what just happened?" Riddick said while trying catching his breath. **

" **she just went lightning fast to flow freely." River smiled, and ran up to him to kiss him. She pulled back, and smiled hat him. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smashed their lips together.. They made out all the way to his chambers, no wait their chambers, and made passionate love. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo one year later**

" **are you sure we should be shopping?" **

" **if the King finds out you went alone without a guard." **

" **he will be very mad, and I will be the one to be punished, because I let you." Lerra said carrying shopping bags. **

" **Lerra don't worry.' **

" **she doesn't want angry at you, she wants to be punished by Darkness." **

"**she loves to enrage the Darkness it's exciting." River giggled. **

" **I know, but..." Lerra stopped, and looked at her Queen. **

" **my Queen?" **

" **my Queen!" Lerra shouted. Her Queen just fainted, as soon as someone from the shadows called out a word. They were surrounded by men with guns. Lerra couldn't fight that is why she was just a servant. She dropped the shopping bags. **

**One of the men picked up her Queen and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lerra couldn't couldn't fight them so she ran to get help. Someone was chasing her. **

" **come back we got what we came to get." someone shouted. They went back, so she ran faster. She ran so fast that when she was in front of her King, and Queen thrones she had to catch her breath. **

" **my King." **

" **my King." she wheezed out.**

" **speak." Riddick yelled. He was angry that his little Queen left when he was asleep. **

" **my Queen was taken by the Alliance." Lerra yelled worried. He jumped off his throne faster than anything. **

" **How?" He shouted. He was frantic he was worried about his Queen. **

" **I don't know." **

" **we were talking, and laughing about how it makes her excited when you get angry at her." **

" **when all of a sudden I heard someone shout a word, and the Queen fainted." **

" **and one of them threw the Queen on his shoulder like as sack of potatoes." Lerra started crying. **

**Riddick started to think. His little Queen did say her only weakness is a command to make her obey. She once asked him if he wanted to know the words. He refused, because he didn't want to control her. Once he gets his hands on them he will rip them from limb to limb, and tear off their skin with his teeth. **

" **we will not stop until we get her back." **

" **if there is anybody out there who would rather leave then be gone." Riddick told his necromongers people. **

**All the Necromongers wanted to destroy the people who took their Queen. All except Dame who started to walk off. Riddick and the Necromongers saw. They all started glaring at her. **

**Riddick was about to slice her throat open. Vaako saw this, and was getting nervous. He pulled his wife back, and squeezed her wrist. **

" **don't move." Vaako gritted out between clenched teeth. Dame whimpered. Her husband has never gave her physical pain. **

**Riddick watched in satisfaction as Vaako finally grew a back bone with his wife. All that was left to do now was find his Little Queen, and he will. Even if he has to go to the ends of the universe. **

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxxo **

**When River awoke. She found she was chained down to a metal slab. **

" **welcome back River." River couldn't even turn her head to see the person who talked, but yet she knew the hands of blue have her again. She awaited for the exhilarating pain that she knew was about to come. **

" **ahhhhhh!" She screamed when they jabbed needles in her brain, and heart. For a whole year that was all she felt. PAIN.**

**She waited for a whole year to be rescued again by her brother Simon, and waited to see her Darkness again. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

**That was chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. My fanfic is almost done. It is going to be a short fan fic. That is why the story is progressing so fast. **


End file.
